Moments
by SummerRaeBenson
Summary: There's always those little things that make us really enjoy life. When we miss them, we feel bad, but we know there's always more. Elliot just came back to find out he and Olivia had a daughter together. What moments will he uncover? Continuation of Acceptance. E/O!
1. Meeting the Family

**Please review! The choice was kind of even. I'll update Wii Have Dance after I update When We Met again.**

Elliot woke up the next morning to an empty bed. A shot of pain rushed through him. He could've swore he came to see Olivia last night. They had a daughter. He looked around the room and became relieved when he saw he was in her apartment. He heard a squeal from the other room and smiled.

Elliot pulled on a pair of sweat pants and walked out to the living room. He leaned against the doorframe and smiled when he saw Olivia on the floor with Nikki. Nikki was in Olivia's lap facing her.

"Where's Nikki?" Olivia asked when Nikki put her hands on her eyes. Nikki dropped her hands and smiled. "There she is!" Olivia beamed. Nikki squealed and leaned into Olivia. Olivia smiled and looked up to see Elliot. "Hey!"

"Hey, how are my two favorite ladies this morning?" Elliot asked sitting next to them.

"We're good. Somebody decided to start playing with the light switches this morning." Olivia said smiling at Nikki. Nikki giggled and started playing with Olivia's neclace.

"She really like that neclace." Elliot smirked.

Olivia looked at him. "Maybe because her daddy gave it to me. I put that emblem you sent me on a chain. I haven't stopped wearing it."

"Really?" Elliot asked getting a better look at it. "Well, I'll be damned."

"Hey!" Olivia chuckled. "Little ears in the room."

Elliot smiled. "Sorry." He looked at his daughter and smiled. "I can't believe I didn't get to see your birth."

"Like she's going to remember. El, when we tell her everything, we're going to tell her everything. We're not just going to say that your father wasn't there for your birth. When Nikki gets older, she'll understand." Olivia said kissing his cheek. "She already loves you. If she doesn't like someone, she just screams at them."

"That's good. Well, I guess for some people. Who doesn't she like?" Elliot asked taking Nikki and bouncing her up and down on her leg.

Olivia smirked. "She didn't like Cassidy. We met him when he was undercover a couple months ago."

Elliot smiled at his daughter. "That's my girl. You are such a smart girl. Yeah you are." Nikkie giggled and clapped her hands.

"El, he's changed a lot." Olivia said.

"Did he hit on you?" Elliot asked. Olivia was silent. "Exactly, did he ask who her father was?"

"Yeah, of course he did." Olivia said. "When he asked me when we went out for a drink witht the squad, I told him it was you. Guess what he said."

"What did he say?" Elliot asked.

Olivia smirked and turned towards him resting her elbow on the couch. "He said that he knew we would end up together."

"Really?" Elliot asked as his eyebrows raised. "He was always a smart guy."

Olivia chuckled. "I love you."

"Love you too. What were you planning on doing today?" Elliot asked as Olivia got up. Elliot followed her to the kitchen carrying Nikki.

"Well, I have work in an hour, but I have tomorrow and this weekend off." Olivia said. "Do you want to watch Nikki today? If you were busy, I understand-"

"Liv, I would love nothing more. Has she met her big brothers and sisters?" Elliot asked.

Olivia smirked. "I don't believe she has. I'm going to go get ready. Nikki's toys are in the chest by the TV. Help yourself to anything in the fridge. Just, don't eat the pickles. They expired and I'm afraid to touch them. They turned white a while ago. Nikki, watch your father." She said, kissed Nikki then Elliot, and went to get ready for work.

Elliot watched her walk away and then turned to Nikki. "Why would you have to watch me?" He asked as he tickled her. Nikki squealed. "Let's go look at your toys."

Elliot took Nikki over to the chest and sat down with her in between his legs. He started looking through the chest and smiled when he came across a New York Giants stuffed football. "Is Mommy trying to get you to like football? It probably won't work. Your older sisters all hated football."

Nikki grabbed the football and started looking at it. Elliot smiled as he watched his daughter play with different toys. Her favorite toy was the fake handcuffs. Little did he know that they actually locked until Nikki cuffed both hands together.

Olivia came out soon and laughed as Elliot tried getting out of the cuffs. Nikki was laughing a few feet away from him. "Nikki, I said watch your father."

"Hey, I didn't know these locked." Elliot countered.

"I tape the key right on the cuffs. Isn't it on there?" Olivia asked crouching down to look at his cuffed hands.

Elliot rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I just like being cuffed for a certain amount of time before I uncuff myself."

Olivia chuckled. "Well, if it's not on there where is it?"

Elliot looked around and smiled. "I think Nikki has it."

"What are you-" Olivia said but was cut off by her laughter. The key was stuck on Nikki's diaper. Olivia went over and picked up Nikki. She handed the key to Elliot. "I'll go get her ready for today. Where are you going to go?"

"Well, knowing Maureen and Kathleen, probably the mall." Elliot said unlocking the cuffs from his wrists. "I can come pick you up for lunch."

"That'd be great. I usually don't get to see Nikki during my lunch break. Plus, seeing my extremely hot boyfriend will be nice." Olivia winked at him taking Nikki to her room.

Elliot smiled and got ready. When he came out, he smiled at his daughter's outfit. She had on black sweat pants, a pink onsie, and a zebra printed sweatshirt. The inside of the sweatshirt's hood was pink. "What is our daughter wearing?"

Olivia smiled and kissed his cheek. "Just a little something she got shopping. She loves going to the mall."

"Not already." Elliot groaned.

"Oh yes. Your daughter likes going to the mall. Imagine that El." Olivia smirked and kissed his cheek. "I got to go. Love you. See you later. If you have any questions, call." She said and turned to Nikki. "Mommy loves you." Olivia kissed her head and left waving again.

Elliot looked at his daughter. Nikki looked back at him and laughed. "Should we go meet your sisters?" Nikki smiled and clapped her hands. "That's what I thought."

Elliot picked her up and laughed when he found that the hood had ears on it. "Your mommy really bought you this. Do you know how ridiculous she thought this was five years ago?" Nikki smiled and watched her father look around her room. "I can't believe your mother doesn't have one."

Elliot looked at Nikki. "We'll just have to call your brother and ask him to meet us and bring it."

After getting Nikki settled into the car, Elliot drove to Kathy's house to meet Dickie. Elliot got out of the car and took Nikki out of her carseat. He kissed her head as he walked up the pathway. He knocked once and was greeted with Kathy. "Elliot!"

"Hey Kathy, long time no see." Elliot smiled.

Kathy smiled and chuckled. "Come on in." She let Elliot in and closed the door. "When did you get back?"

"Uh, last night. Sorry I didn't call, but I really just wanted to go home." Elliot said.

"That's fine. I know that you and Olivia started something before you left. Who's this little cutie?" Kathy asked smiling at the Nikki.

Nikki smiled and put her face in Elliot's neck. Elliot smiled. "Well, right now she's Ms. Shy. This is Nikki Josephine Stabler. Apparently, Liv got pregnant. She's our daughter."

Kathy smiled and looked at Nikki's face. "She looks a lot like Olivia, but she has your eyes."

"I've noticed that. She already cuffed me today with these little play handcuffs she has." Elliot smiled.

Kathy laughed. "She certainly is your and Olivia's child. I'll get the kids so they can see you." She left the room and called up the stairs for them. Pretty soon, he heard three pairs of feet running down the stairs.

Lizzie ran in first. "Daddy!" She hugged him tight.

Eli came in next. "Dad!" He hugged Elliot's leg. Once both of them let go, Dickie came into view.

"Hey Dad, I'm really glad you're back." Dickie said hugging his father.

Elliot felt tears in the back of his eyes. "It's really good to be back. I missed you guys so much."

Dickie stepped back and he looked at the little girl is father was holding. "Who is this?"

Elliot smiled and kissed Nikki's head. "This is Nikki. Olivia had a baby, and she's your little sister."

"What?!" All three of his kids asked at the same time.

"I want to hold her!" Lizzie said jumping up and holding out her hands. Elliot smiled and carefully put Nikki into Lizzie's arms. "Hey there Nikki! You are so cute, do you know that? I'm going to teach you so many things."

"All good I'm hoping." Elliot said raising an eyebrow.

Lizzie rolled her eyes. "Of course."

Dickie smiled. "My turn." He said holding out his hands.

Lizzie handed Nikki over to Dickie. "Hey Nikki! You can trust me when I say I am going to find off any boy that comes near you. Any boyfriend you have will have to go through your big brother Dickie."

Elliot chuckled. "Nice to know I'll have some help. Thanks."

"Mom, do you want to hold her?" Dickie asked looking at Kathy.

"Sure." Kathy smiled and took Nikki. "Well, aren't you beautiful. I bet Mommy loves your outfit. Never let your father pick out your clothes."

"Hey!" Elliot chuckled.

"What? Elliot, I had to help you pick out your outfit for so long. The torch is now handed to Olivia. Thank god!" Kathy smiled relieved.

"Mommy, can I hold her?" Eli asked pulling on Kathy's shirt.

"Uh, how about you just look at her." Kathy said swatting down for Eli to see Nikki. "You're just too little. You'll get to hold her when you're older."

"Okay." Eli said. He looked at Nikki. "She's small."

Kathy chuckled. "You used to be this small."

Eli's eyes got really big. "Really?"

Dickie laughed. "Eli, we were all that small once. Nikki is going to grow up to be us, just like you are." He said gesturing to Lizzie and himself.

Elliot looked at his watch. "Hey Dickie, do you have what I asked for? We're meeting your sisters in an hour."

"Yeah, I'll go get it." Dickie said walking out of the room.

"What did you need from here?" Kathy asked handing him Nikki.

"Well, I really don't see the point in carrying her everywhere so-" Elliot started, but was cut off by Kathy.

"El, you're not putting Nikki in the pouch, are you?" Kathy asked. Dickie came in with the black baby pouch. "You're putting her in the pouch."

"What's wrong with it? She'll be strapped to my chest the whole time. I'll know where she is and it takes up let room in the car." Elliot smirked taking the pouch from Dickie. "Thanks."

"Yep. Hey Dad, is it okay if we come see Nikki this weekend? That way we can see Liv also." Dickie asked.

"I'll talk to Liv, but that should be fine. She moved so I'll call you guys." Elliot smiled. "I'll call you guys tonight."

"Okay, bye Dad." Lizzie said hugging him. Dickie and Eli hugged him after. Kathy walked him to the door.

"Thanks for coming to see them. They've really missed you." Kathy said looking down at her shoes.

"I missed them too. It's been a long year." Elliot said. "I'll see you around."

"Yeah, bye El." Kathy said as she closed the door.

Elliot walked down the pathway towards his car. "Now, we're going to the mall." Nikki squealed and clapped her hands together. Elliot smiled but rolled his eyes.

**Please review! You guys are awesome!**


	2. Telling the Squad

**Please review! You guys are great!**

Olivia sat at her desk and couldn't help but smile. All she could think about was Elliot and Nikki. After a while, Alex walked into the presinct. "Olivia Benson!"

Olivia jumped and stood up. "Jeez Alex, what is it?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Alex asked.

"It was none of your business. I'm going to tell everybody today when Elliot comes to pick me up." Olivia said quietly. "Look, I'm sorry for lying to you. It was just too hard to talk about."

Alex paused and her expression softened. "I get that." She said and hugged Olivia. "I just don't like it when you feel you can't tell me things. I love you. It wasn't fun seeing you go through your pregnancy without the father."

"It wasn't the greatest either, but we had fun. Remember the night Nikki kicked." Olivia said and thought back to the night.

_Olivia opened the door to see Alex. "Hey Alex, thanks for coming."_

_"Well, you said you'd kill me if I didn't bring you ice cream in the next twenty minutes. You don't kid around when it comes to food." Alex said walking in and giving Olivia the pint of ice cream._

_"You're learning." Olivia said sitting down on her couch and opening the container. "I love you!"_

_"I love you too, Liv." Alex smiled going into Olivia's kitchen._

_Olivia took a bit of her ice cream. "I was talking to my ice cream, but I still love you too." She put a hand on her five month baby bump. "The baby won't stop kicking."_

_"Well, she is your daughter. You have the tendency not to sit still." Alex smirked sitting down next to Olivia._

_Olivia scowled and her. "Shut up." She handed Alex the TV remote. "Watch TV while I'm in chocolate heaven."_

_"Okay." Alex chuckled. She started flipping through channels while Olivia moaned eating her ice cream. Alex gave Olivia a weird look. "Olivia, I swear. If you weren't in the same room as me, I would've bet money that you were having sex."_

_"I could go for some of that right now." Olivia thought out loud. Alex moved to the chair across from Olivia. "Not with you!"_

_"At this point, I don't care." Alex said turning back to the TV._

_"Oh my god!" Olivia said putting a hand on her belly._

_"What?" Alex asked getting up worried about her friend._

_Olivia put her ice cream down. "I think she just kicked. Give me your hand." Alex gave Olivia her hand. Olivia brought Alex's hand to her belly and waited a moment. "That's my daughter."_

_Alex smiled. "Yeah, Liv. That's your daughter."_

_Olivia teared up. "I can't believe her father doesn't get to experience this."_

_"Liv, he left. He doesn't deserve you or this baby." Alex said sitting on the coffee table._

_"Don't even say that." Olivia said tearing up. "He deserves so much more."_

"I remember that night perfectly. That was the night you named Nikki." Alex smiled. "Liv, you and Elliot deserve each other. Everybody else knows it. You are too good for Elliot."

"Whatever. Nikki is better than both of us." Olivia said leaning on her desk.

"Of course she is. She's the cutest baby in the world and she doesn't threaten people when they want ice cream." Alex smiled. "How is Elliot?"

"Great." Olivia smirked and walked away. She turned to look at Alex. Alex's jaw was hanging open. Olivia chuckled and turned to see Fin and Amanda. "Hey guys."

"Hey, did you want to come to lunch with us today?" Fin asked.

"Uh, someone is coming to pick me up for lunch. He, Nikki, and I are going to the mall to eat." Olivia smiled.

"Who's watching Nikki?" Fin asked.

Amanda rolled her eyes. "Do you know you're interrogating her right now?"

"So." Fin said.

Olivia chuckled. "Nikki's father is watching her. If you stick around, you'll get to meet him."

"When did you meet up with Nikki's father? I thought you said it was a one night stand." Amanda asked.

"Who's interrogating now?" Fin smirked crossing his arms, but turned to Olivia. "Answer the question."

Olivia smiled. "Well, telling you guys the truth was a lot harder than telling you a lie. I'll explain when we're not working."

"Is the father somebody we know?" Fin asked.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Yes, now what's new with the case."

**EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO EOEO**

Elliot strapped the pouch to his chest and carefully placed Nikki in it. "There, now you can see everything." Nikki squealed and kicked her legs out. Elliot smiled and kissed the back of her head. He walked into the mall where he saw Maureen and Kathleen sitting on the benches.

They saw him and smiled. "Hey Dad!" Kathleen greeted hugging him.

Maureen hugged him after. "Hi Daddy!" She pulled back. "It's great to have you back."

"It's good to be back. I've had quite a few surprises." Elliot smiled.

"I'll say. Who's this little blue eyed beauty?" Kathleen asked smiling at Nikki.

Nikki squealed and put her hands in her mouth. Elliot chuckled. "This is Nikki. Olivia had a baby. We became a couple before I left and I guess Olivia got pregnant."

"Okay, ew!" Maureen said but smiled at Nikki. "We did not need those detals, did we? No, we didn't. You are the cutest thing ever! Probably because you have such a pretty Mommy, don't you?"

Nikki smiled and kicked her legs out in happiness. Elliot kissed her head. "I'll agree with you there. Olivia said she loves shopping so you guys have a new partner in crime here. Figuratively."

"Of course, figuratively." Kathleen said rolling her eyes. "I think we should change our plans and go to that new baby boutique."

"Guys, I don't know what Nikki all has." Elliot said trying to avoid getting Nikki a bunch of things he could get killed for later.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous. You can never get enough baby clothes." Maureen said. She smiled at Nikki. "Should we trick you out so you can be little Ms. Stylist?"

Nikki squealed and clapped her hands together. Elliot smiled. "Why do you encourage your sisters?"

"Shush, come on. We have shopping to do." Maureen smiled turning around and walking away with Kathleen.

"Here we go." Elliot said following them.

At the store, Nikki was thrilled. Maureen and Kathleen were grabbing things off the racks left and right. There was an outfit that was a black onsie that said cutie in pink letters, pink pants with black polka dots, and a black headband with a pink bow.

Another one was a black, long sleeved onsie with cheetah print on the borders, a cheetah print skirt, and a black headband with a cheetah print bow. Elliot picked out a dress that was black with a cream, satin skirt. There was a little crystal bow on the front.

"Okay guys, you got Nikki at least ten outfits. I think she's covered for a while. I have to go pick up Liv anyway." Elliot smiled as they checked out.

Maureen and Kathleen rolled their eyes, but smiled. "Fine, we'll call you later. Bye Nikki." Maureen smiled kissing Nikki's head.

"Keep an eye on Dad." Kathleen smiled lightly tapping Nikki's nose.

Nikki smiled and looked up at Elliot. Elliot laughed. "Yeah, why does everybody keep saying that?" Nikki laughed.

Maureen and Kathleen smiled and waved as they left. Elliot grabbed the bags of clothes and looked down at Nikki. "Your sisters are already spoiling you. Should we go see Mommy?" Nikki smiled and clapped her hands. "I'll take that as a yes."

**EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO EOEO**

Olivia and Nick were looking over DD5's when Olivia heard a squeal that she could recognize anywhere. She smiled and looked towards the door. Elliot walked in with Nikki in a pouch strapped to his chest. Olivia laughed. "What are you wearing?" She said as she got up and walked over to them.

Nikki squealed and reached out to Olivia. Olivia took her out of the pouch and cuddled with her. Elliot smiled. "Well, Nikki's sisters wanted to go to the mall and our daughter deserves to look at everything."

"She certainly does." Olivia smiled kissing Elliot on the lips and then turning to Nikki. "Did you have fun with Daddy today? I bet you did."

"Elliot?" Cragen asked from the doorway of his office.

Olivia put her arm around Elliot's waist and kissed his chest. Elliot smiled lightly. "Hey Cap."

Cragen walked over to them shocked. "When... where...?"

"I got back from Washington last night. I was helping the FBI with some things for a while. It wasn't really optional." Elliot said. "You've been taking care of my girl."

Olivia smiled. "He's been taking care of your _girls_. Nikki loves her grandpa Cragen."

Cragen's jaw dropped. "Elliot is Nikki's father?"

"Yeah, I am." Elliot smiled looking down at Nikki.

"This can't be right!" A voice yelled from behind them. Olivia rolled her eyes to see Munch looking at a paper. "Why does everybody change everything on here when I finally understand it?"

"Munch, that's not even your paper." Olivia smirked grabbing the paper from him.

"You didn't tell me Nilly Nikki was here." Munch smiled taking the squealing baby from Olivia.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Probably because I don't like the name Nilly."

Nikki smiled and played with Munch's tie. Elliot smiled. "Munch, we finally have a kid that likes you."

Munch turned to see Elliot and his jaw dropped. "When did the spaceship land?"

Nikki giggled and snuggled into Munch's chest. Elliot laughed. "I came back last night. Nikki is Liv and I's daughter."

Munch looked at Olivia and Olivia nodded. "It's true." Olivia took Nikki back and kissed her head. "Nikki is a Stabler. That's why I never told you guys her full name. You just assumed it was Benson."

Olivia walked over to Elliot with Nikki. Elliot smiled and kissed Olivia's head. "Doesn't matter to me. She's ours."

"Oh my god!" Fin said behind them.

Elliot turned around and smiled at Fin. "Hey Fin." He looked at the shorter blond woman next to him. "I'm guessing you're Amanda."

"That would be correct. I'm guessing you're Elliot." Amanda smiled shaking his hand.

Elliot smiled back. "That would be me. I'm sure Liv has told you all about me and my good looks." He smirked wrapping his arm around Olivia. Olivia chuckled.

"Liv, you were right. His ego always shows." Amanda said walking by.

Elliot's jaw dropped and Olivia burst out laughing. "At least I'm not the only one that sees it." Nikki started laughing at her mother.

Munch walked over and took Nikki from Olivia. "Is Mommy being silly? Yeah, do you knnow that your parents are really weird. I have so many stories to tell you kid."

Amanda hurried over and took Nikki from Munch. "Oh no you don't." Nikki smiled and laid on Amanda's shoulder. "Hey Nikki!

Olivia smiled. "Great, now Nikki is going to cry."

"Why is she going to cry?" Elliot asked confused.

"Nikki loves Amanda so much that she bursts out crying when she has to leave her." Olivia groaned. "She once started screaming in the middle of a museum."

"That was so funny! You jumped because your daughter scared the crap out of you." Munch laughed.

Fin smirked. "But, Nikki screamed at you."

"That's my girl!" Elliot cheered throwing his hands in the air. Olivia chuckled and Nikki yawned as she got tired. "I think it's naptime. Now, don't scream at me." He said as he carefully took Nikki from Amanda.

Nikki wrapped her arms around Elliot's neck and closed her eyes. Olivia smiled. "I think Daddy has the magic touch."

Cragen shook his head. "So, you and Elliot had a baby?"

Olivia turned to Cragen. "Yes, I knew Elliot was leaving so... don't kill him."

**Please review! You guys are awesome!**


	3. Their Home

**Please review! You guys are the best and I love you so much! Today, I am updating as much as I can. School got cancelled since it snowed. LET IT SNOW! LET IT SNOW! LET IT SNOW!**

Olivia sat down at a table in the food court with Elliot and Nikki. She couldn't help but smile at everything that had happened in the past day. "I'm really glad Cragen didn't kill you."

"Me too." Elliot smiled. "I was shocked when he hugged me and said it was about time."

Olivia chuckled. "I was too. I think Nikki was even a little shocked." She looked down at her sleeping daughter in her carseat. "So, the girls did some shopping with her?"

"Yeah, they got a ton of clothes for her. I think we're covered for a while." Elliot chuckled.

Olivia smiled. "Okay, I'll have to thank them... how did Kathy and the boys take it?"

"They took it a lot better than I gave them credit for. I knew they'd be happy because they love you; I just didn't know how'd they react to me being the father." Elliot said taking a bite of his pizza.

Olivia smiled. "Well, I love that you're Nikki's father. Do you know why?"

"Because, you love me every minute of every second of everyday just like me." Elliot guessed smirking.

"Exactly." Olivia smiled and kissed him. "You don't ever need to doubt it. It will never change."

"Good, because it's exactly the same for you. I love you so much Liv." Elliot smiled leaning his forehead to hers.

"I love you too." Olivia smiled. "So, what did you want to do tonight?"

"How about we just camp out in our living room and spend time with our daughter? Then after she goes to sleep, we can camp out in your room and think of something to do." Elliot smirked.

"Oh really?" Olivia asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah." Elliot growled making Olivia giggle. "Did you just giggle?"

"Maybe." Olivia smiled. "You tend to bring that out in me."

"Oh really?" Elliot asked.

"Oh yeah!" Olivia breathed making Elliot shiver.

That night, Olivia and Elliot were sitting in the living room watching Nikki play. Olivia smiled as Nikki laughed and rolled over onto her stomach. "What is my Nikki doing?" She asked as she laid on her stomach.

Nikki giggled and shook her head. Elliot laughed. "She's probably thinking my mommy is so goofy." Nikki laughed again and got up on her hands and knees.

Olivia turned over onto her back and watched as Nikki crawled over to her and planted an opened mouth kiss on her forehead. "Oh, slobber monster!" She smiled and lifted Nikki above her. Nikki squealed and clapped her hands together.

Elliot smiled and laid down next to Olivia. "I could get used to this."

"Good." Olivia smiled. She handed Nikki over to Elliot. "Her diaper needs changing."

Elliot rolled his eyes. "That's nice of you. C'mon Nikki, let's go get you changed."

After changing Nikki's diaper, Elliot brought her back out to the living room to find Olivia picking up toys. "But Mom, I was still playing with those!" Elliot complained pretending to be his daughter.

Olivia laughed. "I don't care. It's bedtime for little Ms. Nikki."

"I'll go put her down and then we can camp out." Elliot smirked winking at her.

"She does not go to sleep that easily." Olivia smirked. "Hand her here."

Elliot rolled his eyes and handed Nikki to Olivia. "What? Does she have a ritual or something?"

"You could call it that." Olivia smiled and carried Nikki to her room. After changing Nikki into her pajamas, Olivia sat down in the rocking chair with her.

Elliot sat by the doorway and peeked in through the slightly open door to watch. Olivia smiled down at Nikki and kissed her head. She started singing.

"_Hush now, watch the stars fall  
Into a fire wall  
I am waiting here  
Waiting for you to come home_

Sinking embers glow  
Melting icy snow  
And I am waiting here  
Waiting for you to come home

And I watch them burn  
When will I ever learn?  
If I wait it doesn't mean  
You will return

And I watch them burn  
When will I ever learn?  
If I wait it doesn't mean  
You will return

Now all the stars have gone  
Faded into cracks of dawn  
And I'm still waiting here  
Waiting for you to come home

I am waiting here  
Waiting for you to come home" Olivia sang.

Elliot watched in amazement as Olivia kissed Nikki one last time and put her down in her crib. Olivia walked out and was surprised to see Elliot sitting right by the door. "El, what are you doing?"

"You never told me you could sing." Elliot said getting up and taking her hands into his.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "I can't sing. I just happen to know that song very well."

Elliot wrapped his arms around her and kissed her nose. "Don't be silly. You sing beautifully. Do you have any other songs up your sleeves?"

"I might have one or two that I know." Olivia smiled.

"Name one of them." Elliot said leading her to the bedroom.

Olivia smiled. "Uh, how about Come Home by Faith Hill?"

"I listened to that one a lot. I might be able to sing with you." Elliot smiled.

"Good." Olivia smirked and turned on her stero.

"_Hello world, hope you're listening  
Forgive me if I'm young  
Or speaking out of turn  
But there's someone I've been missing  
And I think that they could be  
The better half of me  
They're in the wrong place trying to make it right  
But I'm tired of justifying  
So I say to you..._

Come home, come home  
Cause I've been waiting for you  
For so long, so long  
And right now there's a war between the vanities  
But all I see is you and me  
To fight for you is all I've ever known  
So come home

I get lost in the beauty of everything I see  
The world ain't as half as bad  
As they paint it to be  
When all the sons, all the daughters stop to take it in  
Then hopefully the hate subsides and the love can begin  
It might start now  
Maybe I'm just dreaming out loud  
But until then...

Come home, come home  
Cause I've been waiting for you  
For so long, so long  
And right now there's a war between the vanities  
But all I see is you and me  
To fight for you is all I've ever known, ever known  
Come home

Everything I can't be  
Is everything you should be  
And that's why I need you here  
Everything I can't be  
Is everything you should be  
And that's why I need you here  
So hear this now

Come home, come home  
Cause I've been waiting for you  
For so long, so long  
And right now there's a war between the vanities  
But all I see is you and me  
To fight for you is all I've ever known, ever known  
Come home  
Come home" Olivia and Elliot sang together.

That was the moment that Elliot knew that this would be his home forever. He had no doubt about it. Loving Olivia was easy and being with her would be even easier.

**Please review! You guys are the best!**


End file.
